


Wedding Daze

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Severus Snape, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Severus' thoughts on his wedding day.





	Wedding Daze

I look straight down the aisle, trying not to look to either side, mine is practically empty. The Weasley's graciously sit there, along with the handful of teachers I can stand, Ron and Hermione - it seems an age since I thought of them as Weasley and Granger - either way they should be firmly on Harry's side but they aren't. They're too kind, too stupid, too... _Gryffindor,_ to pretend to the public that they have nothing to do with me.

I fiddle with my cuffs, not long now. Not long until I see Harry walking down along the aisle. I don't know what he will wear, he hasn't told me. He's teased both a suit and a dress. I don't care which, he'll look gorgeous regardless.

It's the only thing in the wedding I don't know and haven't been hounded about. It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding so I got to skip that, thank God for small mercies... though I don't know that it was much, considering I still had to stand around for hours _'helping'_ chose what plates we're having.

White with purple flowers lining them. No one will care, _I_ don't even care. Harry seems to though, and so I went through the tedious process, and no doubt I'll comment that they really match the balloons and centrepiece without being too matchy. Whatever any of that means.

Too soon the music starts and everyone stands, even while I feel my own knees buckling. And then Harry steps through the massive ornate doors.

Mr Weasley holds his arm, the only natural choice to give Harry away and he was overjoyed to be asked.

Harry has gone with the suit and he does look stunning, he's wearing a robe over the top, trailing behind him instead of a train. He slowly walks up the aisle, our eyes lock and everything else falls away. Fading into the background. I vaguely notice flashes from several cameras and a cry from Mrs Weasley but nothing else breaks through. It's just Harry and I.

I take a steadying breath and swallow to moisten my mouth, that had annoyingly gone completely dry. Finally he gets to the alter and steps up, I notice his increased height and look at his feet, he's wearing small heels and slaps me when I smirk.

“I don't think you're supposed to hit people in churches.” I mutter to him.

“I don't care, it's my wedding day.” Harry answers with all the enthusiasm of a giddy child at Christmas. I try to hide my fond smile.

He takes my hand and gives me a reassuring smile. He knows me far too well, I'm sure no one else would guess how nervous I am.

The service begins and goes smoothly. I glare at the twins when the vicar asks if anyone knows any reasons why we shouldn't be together, but apart from some nudging of each other and smirks they keep their mouths closed. It's all in good fun but they know not to mess with our day.

The same cannot be said for the rest of the wizarding world who haven't been quiet about their disapproval, but they aren't here so I ignore their thoughts and look once again into Harry's eyes.

They're crinkled in the corners and tears are threatening to fall, I hope they're tears of joy, this would be a bad time for him to realise I'm not as great as he's been saying for the past few years, but when it comes time he says I do, as do I, and then we kiss.

I had been anxious about it. Kissing him in front of so many people. I thought of Harry's words of wisdom when I had confessed this. ' _It's not like you have to blow me in front of them, get over it._ '

Honestly I don't know why I'm marrying him, he's very rude now that I think of it.

I put all of myself into the kiss and can feel Harry doing the same. When we pull apart I'm happy to see that no one has a book out to write about my techniques.

We link arms and walk back down the aisle together into another room and wait for the onslaught of people. They come almost immediately.

I frown at them all, I did want more time with my husband before having to deal with anyone. Harry slaps me.

“It's your wedding day, look happy.”

“I hope you aren't going to start knocking me about now that we're married.” I snap back snarkily, unfortunately my snark has long since stopped working on Harry and so he just chuckles and kisses my cheek.

“Oh, hush.” He hisses and then we're greeting people, thanking people for coming. All the while wishing we could just be alone.

I don't see why weddings don't end there. It would save a fortune. Or everyone else could carry on without the bride and groom. It doesn't however so we endure a dinner and then a disco.

I managed to talk Harry out of a first dance, I refuse to dance and what's more I refuse to dance in front of other people.

Harry understands and accepts this, if you can call bitter seething acceptance. Still he doesn't try to force me now we're here. It is exceptionally quiet bitter seething.

Other than a few polite congratulations from people I barely know and those who were sat on my side coming to assault me with affection, I'm mostly left alone. It's Harry who bears the social weight, I've barely had a minute alone with him but tonight he'll be all mine and I intend to act on it fully.

I lose track of him in the screaming crowd only to find him popping up behind me.

“Looking for someone?” He asks cheekily.

“Yes, he's very small, I worry about him being stepped on.” I smirk back at him as he pours himself into my lap.

“I've missed you.” He wraps his arms around me and rather than say ' _I missed you too_ ' because I did, I opt instead for.

“It's only been a few hours. I hope you're not going to be this clingy everyday now that we're married.” He understands what I mean. He always does. “Let's go.” I say suddenly.

“We can't be the first to leave our own wedding Severus.”

“It's only the disco. The important bits over and everyone else is finished with you, it's _my_ turn.”

“We still have to cut the cake and I want some.”

“I'll buy you so much cake.” I offer but he simply chuckles and stands, taking my hands to drag me up.

He pulls me over to the cake. I can hardly remember which ones we chose, I had so much cake that day. I know one layer is chocolate that was the first thing we decided on. Or rather that Harry decided on.

Everyone crowds around to watch, fighting to be near the front. We cut it and I'm sure it was for us. Read not at all.

The twins egg Harry on to shove some into my face. I'm not worried, Harry won't waste it like that, he'd sooner stuff his own face into it.

I take my slice to go. I'm much too nervous to eat now. Harry has no such reservations as he moves on to his third slice.

“Don't eat too much, I have plans for you tonight.” I warn him playfully.

“I want a slice from every layer.” He states, I roll my eyes.

“You picked them Harry, you know what they taste like..”

“Exactly! That's why I want a slice from each.” He says with his mouth full, pointing his fork at me in what I would call an aggressive manner. He really _is_ protective over his cake.

After that Harry declares we can leave. He only declares it to me so that we can sneak out without anyone else knowing. Ron and Hermione also know because we need a bit of help to get out unseen and then for later, when everyone wonders where we are - we'll be safely away by then though.

We got away unscathed and are soon in a floo back to our house. We decided to pass on a proper honeymoon, neither of us particularly like being away from home, we are disconnecting the floo and everything else linking us to the outside world. We're just going to focus on each other for a few days.

I've never been more excited for anything.


End file.
